When Will I Be Loved
by beautifulconcordia
Summary: A Marion POV. Marion wonders when she'll be loved. Will her true love come? Raiders,and KOTCS spoilers. Rated M for language,and sexual content in the later chapters. R&R!
1. Shattered Glass

Kissing Indiana Jones is like kissing one of those heroes in those serials. No lie.

He's saved me from everything there was to be saved from; he's protected me from men who saw me as cheap sex. After the first time we broke it off, I was desperate to be loved. Latching on to every guy known to man, I practically prostituted myself just to feel that feeling over and over again. I watched myself fall apart, my heart continually shattering and repairing over and over again. I tried so hard to forget the man who broke my heart at the tender age of seventeen. Then here comes the man who screwed me up and left me heartbroken the first time. My greeting to him was a right cross to his jaw. I could have shattered that thing. But, I didn't care. He broke my heart years ago.

"I was a child. I was in love. It was wrong, and you knew it!" I screamed, my voice becoming hoarse from shouting. Turning away, I didn't want to see Indy's reaction. My face was stained with tears. All those memories I tried so hard to forget came back. I had learned to hate him the last ten years. Didn't want to, but my heart wanted me to. It was the only way I could help myself heal. He came up behind me, putting his arms around my waist. At first I resisted, but something told me to trust him. I somehow knew that one day he would reenter my life. I didn't know why the hell he was here or how he knew where I was. But, when he asked for the headpiece, I knew which one. It was the one that my father left me with a bunch of useless shit. But I wasn't going to sell it for just anything. He offered three thousand dollars to me, and I knew it would get me the hell out of Tibet, but not in style. Then he said he'd give me an additional two thousand when we returned back to the States. That's when I smiled and told him to come back the next day. He left satisfied, and I went to the worn cigar box and put the money in the box for safe keeping. That night, Jones was my savior as he saved me from a Nazi who was after the same piece. But unfortunately, the bar did not survive. It burned down in the process. The headpiece and I were spared. I wore it around my neck, which I had done so since Abner told me to keep it close to me. That night, I told Jones that until he gave me my five thousand, he and I were going to be partners. We might as well anyway; after all, it was my heirloom.

After the adventure, we rekindled our past relationship. Indy and I were never seen apart. I lived with him for a while, as he offered his house as a place to stay until I found a place. Our love life was growing stronger, stronger than it was the first time around. I really thought he'd be the one. When he asked me to marry him, I was happy. Maybe I could be the one to settle Indiana Jones down into civilization. But, one day out of the blue, I found a note on the table in my new apartment. Indy had been here the night before, and I woke up in my bed to find him gone from next to me. Worried, I ran into the kitchen, and found a note written on the table. I picked it up, read it, and then I started crying. The bastard left me. He felt that I wouldn't like being married to him. Over the next few days, I got rid of anything that reminded me of him. I threw myself into my job, getting the nightclub going.

I was going to have a damn good life without him.


	2. Broken Hearts

I was pregnant. Pregnant? No way in hell could I be pregnant.

It was unexplainable why I had been feeling sick the last few weeks. I could barely function as it is, the last few days I was unable to keep even the smallest amount of food down. I sit in the sun room, rocking back and forth in the new rocking chair that Ox crafted. God, he has a way with wood. I told Colin yesterday. He kept on trying to make me feel better. But today, I feel depressed.

"I'm carrying _his_ baby." I sounded out the words, my tone angry and somewhat sarcastic...I was angry that the bastard left me...and on top of that, he left me a little surprise.

A baby. Yes, a crying, pooping, screaming...well you get the picture. But it wasn't that just yet. I was crying hysterically. Oh god, here come those hormones people keep telling me about. I have nine months of hell ahead of me.

"Damn you, Indiana Jones." I muttered under my breath, along with a string of curse words. Then, putting a hand to my stomach, I whispered,_" Sorry you had to hear that." _I talked to my unborn child, as I felt that it was the only thing that understood me right now. Peering out the window, the rain was coming down—in sheets actually. London was always rainy. No doubt about that. I managed to crack a smile.

"I love you my little one." I said aloud, talking to my unborn child again. Finally, I was at peace with the fact that I was pregnant, and the father was nonexistent. I don't know how the hell I'm going to explain to people that I was left...and not only that, expecting his child. This child is going to be a reminder of what had happened. But, of course I'm its mother, and will love it regardless. You choose your parents, and it chose me to be its mother. I placed my hand on my stomach again.

"I love you..." I whispered.


End file.
